Please Forgive Me
by LadyCygnus
Summary: Shun muda bastante após uma viagem de Hyoga de volta para a Rússia. Será que não se mama mais? Será que Shun foi submisso demais por um amor?


Please Forgive Me

SongFiction by Lady Cygnus – Hyoga x Shun

(Música de Bryan Adams)

#1

Era uma manhã de verão na Grécia. Os 5 Cavaleiros de Bronze ali estavam desde o verão do ano passado, mas não moravam no Santuário e sim nas proximidades. Apesar de tudo, ainda serviam à Athena, mas queriam ter uma vida normal, ou pelo menos saborear o que é ser normal.

No começo, todos gostavam de farrear, exceto Shun, que ainda era um pouco reservado, mas que, vez ou outra, entrava na zona, indo pras baladas e se divertindo um pouco. Tentava não se prender a Hyoga, já que algumas coisas haviam rolado entre os dois, mas Hyoga resolvera voltar para a Sibéria por um tempo. Apesar disso, os dois manteram a amizade, sincera, mas que ainda deixava um gosto de quero mais para os dois.

Shun acordara cedo, aliás, nada dormiu. Permanecera a noite toda no jardim da casa, acompanhado de uma garrafa de vinho tinto e uma taça. O primeiro a acordar foi Seiya que, sem nada pra fazer e sem sono, desce para assistir tv. Ainda eram 7 da manhã. Cerca de meia hora depois, Shiryu desce também e ele e Seiya começam a conversar, o que acorda Hyoga. Irritado, o loiro desce xingando os dois em russo. Ele estava só de bermuda, acompanhado de um mau humor desgraçado.

Amém Hyoga... Pra você também. – ri Seiya. –Não sei como até hoje eu não aprendi a xingar em russo!

Hyoga mostra o dedo pra Seiya e a zona começa. Palavrões em grego, em russo, em chinês e em japonês. Não, não era uma briga, era a manhã divertida deles.

Quero ver o Ikki descer já e a nossa farra terminar... – dizia Shiryu, preocupado. – Da última vez, ele pôs o Seiya pra fora de casa e pelado...

Hahahahaha, eu me lembro – dizia Hyoga, abrindo a geladeira – o pior foi ver a Saori chegando aqui e ele tentando se esconder... – Hyoga ri cada vez mais alto e Shiryu resolve acompanhar a risada.

Queria ver se fossem vocês... O Ikki vai acordar e colocar os dois na rua sem roupa alguma, aí vai ser engraçado ver a mixaria dos dois... – Seiya ria.

O Ikki não está... saiu de noite e disse que volta na hora do almoço – interrompe Shun, entrando pela porta da sala, segurando a garrafa vazia e a taça. Estava vermelho e mexia nos cabelos, reclamando do calor.

Você não dormiu de novo? – pergunta Shiryu, num tom investigativo. Na cozinha, sentado na mesa, Hyoga só olha.

Não... aliás, preciso de mais vinho... vou trocar de roupa e comprar mais... Ai que calor!

Shun sobe as escadas com a garrafa e a taça na mão. Os três se entreolham e, quando Shun não está mais perto, comentam que ele anda bebendo bastante. "Ele nem gostava de beber, lembra?" "Seiya, ele tinha 14 anos... Agora ele faz o que ele quiser, deixa ele em paz..." "Ah, Shiryu, tem algo no meio..." "Seiya, cala a boca!". Hyoga não participou da conversa, apenas pensava que Shun ultimamente estava diferente. Não ficava mais invocado quando Ikki fazia uma piada de mau gosto, não tinha mais vergonha do seu corpo e agora, encara Hyoga mais ainda, além de olhar nos olhos dele e demonstrar sensualidade. Logo em seguida, Shun desce as escadas, com um jeans surrado e uma camiseta branca, que definia ainda mais seu corpo. Ele vai até a cozinha e sorri para Hyoga.

Bom dia, Hyoga!

Bom dia, Shun!

Shun procura na geladeira por algo, nem ele mesmo sabe o que é. Hyoga apenas observa... observava mais do que os movimentos de Shun, observava seu corpo, como estava diferente e, se lembrou da 1a vez que dormiram juntos. Hyoga se excitou e, com medo de que os outros percebessem, simulou uma dor de barriga e correu para o banheiro. "Deus do céu, o que eu faço...?" Os garotos começam a zoar Hyoga, menos Shun, que sem entender nada continua procurando por algo pra comer. Em vão, acaba por pegar uma batata chips que estava no armário.

Ô gente, alguém precisa comprar comida nessa casa...

Shiryu e Seiya olham pra Shun.

Eu não, eu só avisei... – ele diz, comendo as batatas – ai que gosto ruim... ai, passou do prazo... Hyoga, você comeu essa porcaria?

Hyoga estava tão concentrado no banheiro, ´se aliviando´ que nem entendeu. Seiya foi pra perto da porta e acabou por escutar um gemido

Ih, a coisa ta feia lá dentro... Acho que ele deve ter comido sim...

Tàeu faço as compras.. pela última vez...

Os outros se animaram, enquanto no banheiro, Hyoga lembrava dos lábios de Shun percorrendo seu corpo..."Ah... Shun..." ele diz em voz baixa, inaudível.

Shun finalmente sai, sem nem se lembrar de perguntar se Hyoga queria algo.

Ikki chega na hora do almoço e pergunta pelo irmão. Seiya havia saído, tinha ido para o Santuário, Hyoga estava lendo um livro e Shiryu estava à toa. Hyoga responde que Shun tinha saído, mas que não sabia onde ele tinha ido. Ikki diz que aquela noite todos sairiam, pois Miro tinha arranjado pra eles umas entradas pra boate mais badalada do momento em Atenas, a Goddess Wishes (nome sugestivo, hein?)

Ô garanhão, só por curiosidade, onde você passou a noite? – pergunta Shiryu, irônico.

Por incrível que pareça, não foi com mulher nenhuma... O pessoal ficou jogando cartas lá no Santuário, estavam aproveitando que a Saori não está làtava rolando grana brava lá...

Pô, quem levou a melhor? – pergunta Shiryu. Hyoga não parecia interessado no papo.

Mais uma vez, o Mu. Acho que ele rouba e, quando eu descobrir, ah, ele ta fod...

Nesse momento, Shun chega, com algumas coisas nas mãos. Parte das compras seriam entregues depois. Shun começou a sentir sono por causa do vinho e resolveu voltar.

Shun, onde ´cê tava?

Adivinha? – mostrando a sacola do supermercado – Esses imprestáveis não fazem nada, nem comida decente tinha aqui... Olha, eu almocei fora, liguem pra algum delivery e peçam comida, tô de saco cheio! – Ele subiu as escadas, deixando Ikki e os outros boquiabertos.

Ah.. querido irmão, a gente vai pra balada hoje, lá no Goddess´ Wishes...

Claro que eu vou... me acordem mais tarde, eu mereço dormir.

Para não dar na cara, Hyoga continua a ler o livro, porém pensa consigo mesmo, que aquele não era o mesmo Shun que ele tinha conhecido. Não era o mesmo garoto puro, inocente... bem, a inocência dele havia sido perdida com Hyoga mesmo, ele se lembrou se acabou por sorrir sozinho.

Ô pato, por quê você tá rindo? – Ikki pergunta... Sempre ele pra interromper esses pensamentos de Hyoga com Shun... Será que ele tem um radar ou coisa parecida?

Nem sei... engraçado, me deu vontade de rir!

Pato alegre... – Ikki ri...

A fome bate e eles resolvem pedir algo pra comer. A comida chega meia hora depois e, 15 minutos depois, Seiya chega e diz que tem uma entrega do supermercado pra casa. Ele assina o papel e começa trazer as coisas pra dentro de casa.

Shun se levanta às 8 da noite, desce e vê que eles já estão se arrumando. Estão quase prontos, só ele precisa começar a se arrumar.

Shun, você ainda não ta pronto?

Seiya, ninguém me chamou... – ele diz, bocejando – Que horas que vocês vão sair?

A gente tem que encontrar o Miro lá no Rock Bar, ele vai entregar os vips pra gente... Acho que o teu irmão marcou com ele umas 9 horas...

Ah... – bocejando – deixa eu subir então.

Enquanto Shun subia as escadas, Hyoga estava descendo. Estava todo de preto, com uma camisa que tinha os 3 botões superiores abertos, deixando parte de seu peito à mostra; vestia também uma calça preta, agarrada na bunda. Shun o fita e sorri. Hyoga percebe e olha para Shun, como quem quisesse uma opinião.

É, essa noite você arrasa... – Shun diz, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Acho que não... estou indo mesmo só pra não ficar aqui sozinho.

Ah, que pena... – Shun pisca para Hyoga e sobe as escadas. Hyoga continua parado na escada, tentando entender o que acontecia. "É, realmente, ele mudou."

Shun entra no seu quarto, vai para o seu banheiro e, como fazia todos os dias, muda a temperatura para o frio. "Isso não tem jeito.. Ai, aquele corpo, aquela roupa..." Shun começa a se tocar, pensa na mão de Hyoga percorrendo todo seu corpo, explorando-o por inteiro enquanto seus lábios, quentes, beijam sua nuca, como Hyoga fazia antes. Segura-se forte, tremendo e então lembra que Hyoga poderia estar ali, com ele. Goza. Olha para cima e deixa a água percorrer seu corpo.

Ainda no banheiro, Shun se seca e vai para o quarto e olha para a cama. Pensa em deitar, mas assim vai se render mais uma vez. Ser submisso. "Não, não quero mais isso.". Escolhe uma roupa qualquer, mas que esteja de acordo com a noite. Um jeans e uma camisa branca, dobrada até o cotovelo. Um sapato preto. O corte do jeans realçava a bunda de Shun. Inconscientemente era pra provocar Hyoga.

Shun desce, e todos estão à sua espera.

Aê, vai ter fila de menina atrás dele... Marca registrada dos irmãos Amamiya – diz Ikki.

Realmente, Shun você vai abalar! – Seiya não perde uma também.

Olha, eu até que diria algo, mas a gente tá atrasado... Já são 9 horas e eu não tô com vontade de correr com o carro – diz Hyoga. Mas ele não resiste e, enquanto Shun passa por ele – Será que sou eu mesmo que vou arrasar esta noite?

Pode ser que sim...

Como estão atrasados e Hyoga iria dirigindo – ele não corria mais, ninguém sabe porque – Ikki dá a idéia do irmão dirigir. "Pô, o Shun tirou a licença já faz um tempo e eu nem saí com ele ainda... Pô, sejam solidários com o moleque!"

Ninguém diz nada. Hyoga joga a chave do carro nas mãos de Shun. "A gente já ta atrasado mesmo, ele só não vai matar a gente... ou vai?" Shun entra no carro, antes mesmo de sair já liga o som, e Ikki senta na frente com ele. "Pisa fundo, mano!" Shun obecede.

#2

Nunca mais... pô, tinha alguém com a mão na minha perna!

Ai Alexei, que pernão gostoso... ai, ai, ai... – Seiya geme... adora tirar Hyoga do sério.

Vai, desse jeito ele se excita e quero ver o que acontece!– Ikki diz

"Quer saber? Ele pega você pela cintura, com aquelas mãos tão gostosas, vai te beijando inteiro, beija teu peito, vai descendo, lambe tua barriga e, ainda descendo, mas dessa vez olhando nos teus olhos ele abocanha..."

Shun, olha o sinal!

Shun nem prestou atenção... Pisou e foi direto.

Passei direto! Vai ser minha 1a multa! – Shun tenta disfarçar, mas todos estão aterrorizados.

Eu não pago! – grita Shiryu.

Ai, o Alexei paga... vem amor, vai... – Seiya insiste na brincadeira.

Hyoga vai ficando vermelho. "Se ele dissesse isso olhando pra mim...", ele pensa. A zoação aumenta.

Ai, que peito sarado! – diz Shiryu, entrando na brincadeira.

Lá vem um palavrão em russo.

Minha mãe não... – Shiryu ri.

Vai, Alexei, não pára... não pára... – Ikki também tira uma, sussurando com se fosse um gemido.

Mais outro palavrão em russo. Hyoga só olha pra Ikki, mas já acabou por entrar na brincadeira.

Shun, vira pra esquerda. – Hyoga diz, tentando dar a direção para Shun e despistar as brincadeiras.

Segue reto depois?

Sim... Tàalguém mais vai me zoar?

Todos riem, menos Shun. Só faltava ele e todos esperavam que ele também zoasse Hyoga, mas ele sabia que ele não conseguiria. Shun também sabia que não conseguiria.

Pega essa avenida... Pára ali.

Ah, já vi o Miro... aliás, olha quantas garotas estão com ele! – diz Shun.

Esse não perde tempo... ai, ele trouxe a gostosa que ele falou... não me esperem hoje! – diz Ikki.

Miro acena para os garotos e diz que dali vão à pé para o Goddess´ Wishes. Ele se espanta ao ver que Shun estava dirigindo, mas se alegra com a presença dele.

Todos seguem Miro e, na porta do Goddess´, o segurança já põe os garotos pra dentro. "Miro, você já é conhecido!" "Eu e o Ikki, sem contar as outras peças raras, que são capazes de aparecerem mais tarde." Eles seguem em direção à uma mesa e então sentam. Algumas garotas vão à mesa cumprimentar Ikki e Miro, e já começam jogar charme para os outros. Apesar de estar ali, Hyoga não se sente à vontade, ainda tenta entender o que se passa com Shun, mas não sabe como chegar e perguntar. Ele tem uma vaga idéia de que Shun esteja assim porque, depois que se declararam um pra o outro e tinham passado várias noites juntos, ele tenha voltado à Sibéria, praticamente sem explicações. Ele sabia que agira errado, mas na verdade, sentia falta de estar perto da mãe e, mesmo ela estando morta, queria dar explicações a ela. Não achava amar outro homem errado, mas queria explicar o por quê.

Shun se levanta e vai até o bar.

Pega qualquer coisa, menos vinho! – grita Shiryu, já que a música está alta demais.

Hahahaha, estou pensando em beber algo mais forte... O que você quer, Shi?

Traz uma dose de whiskey pra mim... sem gelo.

Seiya?

Ah, uma cerveja mesmo... mexicana e com limão!

Hy?

Ahn? O quê? – Hyoga sorri, pois estva tão aéreo que nem sabia o que se passava.

O que você quer beber? – pergunta Shun, sorrindo. Era um sorriso especial, daqueles que só Hyoga recebia.

Ah, não sei... o que vocês vão beber?

Cerveja mexicana... com limãozinho.. Arribaaaa! – Seiya diz enquanto imita alguém chacoalhando algo.

Whiskey – Shiryu, olhando para os lados.

Acho que eu vou beber um Sex On The Beach... – e sorri maliciosamente – aposto que você vai querer uma vodka, pura. – diz Shun.

É, você adivinhou... como você vai trazer tudo isso?

Tem garçom ali... só vou fazer os pedidos... já volto.

E Shun sai andando em direção ao balcão.

Ele está diferente... não sei, parece que quer provar que tudo o que pensávamos dele sempre foi errado. – Shiryu comenta.

Talvez fosse mesmo... – Hyoga responde.

A verdade é essa, amigos... O Ikki e o Miro estão com a mulherada em volta deles... e uma das amigas deles está indo em direção do Shun... – diz Seiya – Realmente ele tá podendo!

O coração de Hyoga estava doendo. Ele sabia que a mancada inicial fora dele e que, se ele quisesse Shun de volta, teria de se abrir... por inteiro.

Shun volta e a garota fica de olho nele. Pouco tempo depois, as bebidas chegam e eles voltam a conversar. Passa-se muito tempo e eles continuam bebendo e relembrando de várias coisas. Algum tempo depois, a mesma amiga de Ikki volta e pede para falar com Shun. Ele se levanta e vai conversar com ela.

Pô, será que sai alguma coisa dali?

Acho que sai Seiya... – Shiryu diz.

Quero mais vodka... será que eles trazem a garrafa?

Não vai pegar ninguém, Loirão?

Sabe que eu não tô afim?

Olha, até o Shun sai hoje com alguém e você vai ficar aí, sem baijar ninguém? – Seiya cutuca Hyoga.

Não entendi o que você quis dizer com isso... Quer dizer que o Shun não conquista ninguém?

Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... eu só nunca o vi com mulher, tipo, assim... – Seiya tenta dizer fácil, mas não consegue.

Taí o porque da diferença dele e da gente.. onde isso nos levou, uh? Me diz? A Saori é apaixonada por você, a Shina quase morre de amores por você também e você vem com essas?

Não quero me apaixonar... é só isso!

Pois você não sabe o que você perde! Eu tô sofrendo porque nunca consegui ser sincero, não me apaixonei na hora certa e você prefere fazer as duas sofrerem... Cresce, Seiya! – Dito isso, Hyoga se levanta da mesa e segue pro banheiro. No caminho, encontra Shun e a garota se beijando. – Eu... ele..? – ele não consegue dizer nada, apenas segue seu caminho.

Hyoga nunca pensou que, um dia, a situação se inverteria. Mas, encarou aquilo como um castigo, afinal, ele fizera Shun sofrer por muito tempo. Shun, além de amar Hyoga secretamente, tinha que agüentá-lo falando de Eiri e Flaer, além de vê-lo flertando com outras garotas. Apesar de tudo isso, sua 1a vez havia sido com Shun e sabia que a mesma coisa acontecera com ele. Se perguntassem a ele se ele queria transar com uma garota, ele responderia que sim, mas com Shun a coisa aconteceu mais naturalmente do que com as garotas. A verdade era porque Hyoga amava a Shun também e quando se ama, o sexo flui mais naturalmente. Isso era o que Hyoga pensava.

Hyoga volta à mesa e não se conforma com a cena que acabara de ver. Pede mais uma vodka e dessa vez, já pede a garrafa toda.

Quem vai dirigir? – pergunta Shiryu, um pouco zonzo.

O Shun, é claro! Já bebi quase que uma garrafa de vodka sozinho..

Ah, o Shun foi embora... provavelmente não volta...

Como assim, embora? – Hyoga se assusta – Ele tava aqui mesmo...

Ele foi embora com a morena que estava com ele... não volta hoje – Shiryu diz – O Seiya já tá capotado, o Ikki e o Miro nem sei onde estão, o Shun acabou de ir... Eu não dirijo, e você sabe...

Então acho melhor a gente ir... Sei que é cedo, mas eu tô de saco cheio daqui...

Se você quiser esperar, acho que o Miro disse que os outros cavaleiros apareceriam...

Mas eu não tô afim... se você quiser ficar, eu levo o Seiya.

Não, não, pensando bem, tenho que fazer minhas malas... vou visitar a Shun-Rei na China e meu vôo parte cedo também... Seiya... ô viado, acorda!

Nossa, eu dormi?

Seiya, você está babando – diz Hyoga – vai, levanta, a gente tá indo..

Jÿ

Jàantes que eu não consiga nem ligar o carro...

Eu tô indo pagar... depois a gente acerta, o Shun deixou uma grana aqui que provavelmente paga tudo...

Por que o Hyoga vai dirigir?

Por que o Shun saiu com a garota...

Hyoga, só não me mate... você bebeu... muito...

E vou beber mais se você não parar de me encher.. vai, vamos...

Seiya se levantou e Hyoga ajudou o amigo até a saída, onde encontrou Shiryu. Hyoga olhou mais uma vez para o lugar e pensou que havia tantas garotas bonitas que olharam pra ele durante a noite toda... E ele só queria ter Shun por perto. "Bem, foi o que você pediu, imbecil."

Hyoga sai por último da boate. Chega no carro e Shiryu está com a chave, e joga na direção de Hyoga. "Pelos Deuses, você vai conseguir ligar o carro... me diz que consegue..." Seiya, diz, bocejando. "Era vodka francesa... deve ser coisa que o Camus trouxe de contrabando, só pode.. Da próxima vez que eu for à Rússia, trago uma garrafa pro dono dessa boate!" Hyoga ri, abrindo o carro. "Da próxima vez que eu for à Rússia, quero que você vá comigo, Shun. Quero te mostrar pra minha mãe... Agora, mais do que nunca, entendo o que você sofreu.", Hyoga pensa com ele mesmo, enquanto liga o carro.

Seiya está no banco de trás, quase dormindo, Shiryu, sentado na frente, liga o rádio do carro. "Não toca nada legal nessa porcaria.. é a hora!", reclama Shiryu. "Shi, abre o porta-luvas, tem um porta cds aí... Pega o cd que está com o meu nome..." "Tem música boa né, nada em russo, por favor..." diz Shiryu, enquanto abre o porta-luvas. "Hahaha, não, foi o Shun que gravou pra mim antes que eu voltasse pra Sibéria." "Hyoga, tem vários aqui..." "Me dá aqui..". Hyoga encosta o carro e procura por um cd. "Acho que esse aqui tem músicas legais... ou é música clássica? Ah, vamos ver!" Hyoga coloca o cd e um som de assobio começa a tocar. "Guns n Roses? Nossa, isso é velho! (Shiryu ri) Pô, o Shun vivia cantando essa música, qual é mesmo o nome?" "Patience... Shed a tear ´cause I´m missing you..." Hyoga começa a cantar e Shiryu tenta acompanhar. Hyoga sabe a letra toda, se lembrou de Shun cantar a música toda numa manhã fria de Dezembro, sentado no chão. Ele estava apenas escutando a música e via Shun cantando a música toda, sem errar nenhuma palavra. No final, ele olhou para Hyoga e sorriu, em seguida se levantou e foi ao terraço da casa. Hyoga, pouco tempo depois, se levantou e foi até a janela espiar o tempo, nublado, e olhou para o balanço que servia de cadeira. Shun estava ali, sentado, tocando o violão de Seiya. Hyoga não sabia que Shun tocava violão e então saiu no terraço. "Eu não sabia que você tocava!" "Na verdade, eu estou aprendendo a tocar... ainda cometo alguns erros, mas é comum..." "Mas você tem as mãos delicadas, nunca pude imaginar que você tocasse violão!" Hyoga, ainda surpreso, senta-se de frente para Shun, na mureta da varanda. Era a 1a vez, desde o fim da Batalha das 12 Casas, que eles estavam todos reunidos no Japão. Os corpos ainda estavam machucados e eles ainda não haviam tido uma oportunidade para conversar depois do acontecido em Libra.

Hyoga? Posso te perguntar algo? – Shiryu interrompe os pensamentos de Hyoga.

Claro...

Você e a Eiri...sabe...?

Hyoga olha para Shiryu.

Não... todos sabiam que ela tinha um namorado, menos eu. Não consegui... ah, acabei esperando, foi com a pessoa certa...

Eu imagino quem seja, mas não quero tocar nesse assunto com Seiya perto, não que ele seja um estorvo, mas é que ele é crianção mesmo.

Shi... com quem você imagina..? – Hyoga olha novamente para Shiryu, que, sem voz alguma, diz "Shun".

Estou certo?

Está... não comente, não é por vergonha, mas não quero que nada recaia sobre essa pessoa... sobre este anjo.

O sinal fecha. Hyoga tem os olhos cheios de lágrimas, quer conversar com Shiryu, mas não quer que Seiya escute.

Não vou comentar... fique sossegado... acho que você está abatido, mas se você quiser desabafar, me procure. Acho que você deveria falar com seu anjo...

Você sabe que...

Não tire conclusões precipitadas!

O sinal abriu e Hyoga sai. O silêncio é quebrado por uma nova música. "Tears in Heaven". Mas eles já estavam perto de casa, logo a música pararia.

Seiya, imprestável... chegamos! – Hyoga cutuca Seiya.

Ahn? O quê?

Acorda! – Shiryu bate em Seiya. – Esse só pega no tranco mesmo!

Não pego em nada não...- Seiya se levanta, saindo do carro.

Hyoga já estava abrindo a porta, enquanto Shiryu ainda tentava tirar Seiya do jardim. "Vai, me deixa dormir aqui..." "Levanta... eu não carregar ninguém.." Seiya se levanta, com a maior cara de sono possível e passa por Hyoga.

Alexei...

O quê...

Alexei...

Fala Seiya, o que você quer...? – Hyoga sabia que viria algo bobo, já que eles só o chamavam assim quando queriam zoar o russo.

Alexei, me leva lá pra cima, vai... mas não faz nada, viu?

Seiya Ogawara... não vou carregar ninguém e se você não parar de me chamar de Alexei eu vou começar a cantar música russa aqui...

Ai que mau humor – Seiya fez uma careta – tàeu vou subir... vou nanar...

Boa noite!

Spokoiloi, Seiya – Hyoga diz.

Sputinik pra você também, camarada... – Seiya sobe as escadas.

Quer tomar um chÿ Eu tô precisando de um... aquela vodka vagabunda de Paris...

Aceito sim, e aproveitamos e conversamos também.

Os dois caminham para a cozinha. Seiya já está em seu quarto e está cansado demais pra descer e se intrometer. Hyoga olha no relógio em forma de pingüim – ainda são 1.45 da manhã.

Não adianta olhar no relógio, Hyoga. Assim o tempo vai demorar a passar. – Shiryu aconselha.

Hyoga pega um bule e enche de água. Escuta o que Shiryu diz, mas sabe que irá ignorar o conselho do amigo. Acende o fogo e se senta na mesa, de frente para Shiryu, levantando a cabeça e perguntando se ele vê algo de errado na relação dele e de Shun.

Se você quis dizer sobre o fato de vocês serem dois homens, na verdade, nenhum. Eu acredito que existem almas gêmeas pra cada pessoa no mundo e o que eu sinto, é que ele é a sua metade. Não somos inteiros até encontrarmos a metade que nos falta.

Eu tenho medo... medo de não tê-lo por perto. Eu não fugi quando voltei pra Sibéria. Eu sinto a necessidade de informar tudo que se passa à minha mãe... eu precisei... – os olhos azuis estão cheios de lágrimas. Hyoga segura com a mão direita a Cruz do Norte – eu quero estar com ele, mas sei que isso é um castigo...

Pelo que você o fez passar?

Sim... ele não merecia... um anjo daqueles não merecia sofrer por mim. – Uma lágrima desce pelo rosto de Hyoga – Ikki não desconfia de nada...?

Não. E se já desconfiou, ultimamente essa suspeita foi por água abaixo com esse comportamento de Shun.

A água está fervendo. "Ainda é 1.50... só 5 minutos... Parece uma eternidade..." Shiryu pega o chá e 2 canecas.

Não se martirize, Hy... Deixe as coisas fluírem... elas acontecerão perfeitamente e muito antes do que você pensa! – Shiryu diz ao se senta novamente na mesa. – Não chore...

E pensar que antes nós que dizíamos pro Shun não chorar... – ele suspira.

Vou te contar algo... acho que só meu Mestre sentiu isso. – Shiryu toma um gole do chá. "Ai, ta quente!", ele pensa, mas volta a falar com Hyoga – O amor que eu sentia pela Shun Rei era algo fraterno. Não poderia pensar em amá-la de outra maneira. Ela cresceu comigo, eu a vi desabrochar diante de mim como uma flor de aparência rara e nunca, nunca, meu amigo, eu poderia pensar em algo diferente deste tipo de amor. Mas, um dia eu me peguei pensando nela de outra forma e não podia esperar para vê-la, o mundo acabaria se eu não a visse em horas. Eu percebi que eu a amava de outra maneira.

Como ela soube?

Ela simplesmente olhou nos meus olhos e percebeu... ela conhecia cada parte de mim que eu não imaginava conhecer. É assim com vocês dois. Você tem a idéia do que possa ter deixado o Shun assim. Vá e fale com ele.

Você está certo. Não há o porque não fazê-lo. – Hyoga bebe seu chá.

Shiryu termina de beber o chá e se levanta da mesa.

Não vou dormir quase nada essa noite, ainda tenho que arrumar minha mala. Meu vôo parte ao meio dia..

Quando você volta?

Não sei... quero aproveitar cada instante a lado dela...

Eu sei... Vàvá e durma com Deus, amigo!

Durma Hyoga... Nada vai adiantar se você estiver acordado... – Shiryu sai da cozinha e Hyoga o acompanha até a sala e senta-se no sofá e liga a tv.

Não há nada interessante, então Hyoga decide escutar música num volume baixo para que os outros não sejam perturbados. Ele põe um cd e os fones de ouvido, puxa uma almofada para perto de si e deita. Cerca de meia hora depois, a porta se abre e ele olha, na esperança de que seja Shun. Olha e vê Ikki chegando.

Vocês já chegaram? Voltaram cedo! – diz Ikki, tirando a camisa e sentando no sofá.

O Seiya tava dormindo lá e o Shiryu vai pra China e nem as malas tinha arrumado. – Hyoga diz enquanto tira os fones de ouvido.

Ah tá... O Shun veio com vocês?

Não, ele foi embora com a menina que estava com ele... – o coração de Hyoga dói.

Qual delas? Nem lembro, tinham duas afim dele... era a morena?

Sim... eu acho... – ele nem queria lembrar...

Ah, acho que era Cassandra... estranho, eu nunca vi ela ficando com garoto nenhum...

Ahn?

Tipo, ela é muito linda, eu já tentei ficar com ela, o Miro e alguém mais... hmm, acho que o Carlo também, mas ela nem ficou com ninguém.. não sei se ela tinha namorado, mas ela, ao que parece, já conhecia o Shun.

Sério? – Hyoga finge estar interessado.

A gente achava até que ela era lésbica ou algo do tipo... coitada... a gente é até maldoso! Bem, pato, eu vou dormir...

Spokoiloi, ave frango!

Hahaha, frango não! – Ikki sobe as escadas.

Hyoga evita pensar no assunto. "Eles estavam se beijando e ela é lésbica...? Tàacredito!". Hyoga volta para a música e fecha os olhos. Cochila.

Ele está quase dormindo e tem a sensação de que Shun está ao seu lado, mas não abre os olhos. Shun está mesmo ao seu lado, mas em seu sonho. Shun aparece na sua frente e passa a mão pelo rosto de Hyoga. Nenhuma palavra é dita; a música toca suave e embala o sonho do loiro. As mãos de Shun são delicadas, finas. Hyoga pega na mão esquerda de Shun e beija as costas da mão. Vira a mão dele novamente e beija o seu pulso, além de olhá-lo com a ternura que este merecia. Shun sorri e tem as maçãs de seu rosto vermelhas. Hyoga continua a beijar o pulso de Shun e segue pelo seu braço. Shun segura o queixo de Hyoga e o beija. É um beijo cheio de paixão, voluptoso, que une ainda mais os dois corpos. Hyoga segue beijando o pescoço de Shun, que geme baixinho – o que excita ainda mais Hyoga – e com as mãos, explora o corpo de Shun: passa as mãos por suas costas, pelo seu peito e desce em direção a barriga de Shun, que o abraça e pede, em uma voz sensual, que Hyoga faça o que quiser com ele.

Hyoga acaba acordando e percebe que, além de estar extremamente excitado, era um sonho e ele continuava sozinho. Tira os fones de ouvido, desliga o som e segue para seu quarto. Eram 3 da manhã.

"Ele ainda não chegou". Esse foi o último pensamento de Hyoga, ao olhar o relógio e ver que já era 4 da manhã. Ele vira para o lado e dorme, agora não quer nem saber de mais nada.

O sol bate, anunciando a chegada de mais um dia quente e sem chuvas na ensolarada Grécia. Seiya acorda cedo mais uma vez e deixa cair algo na cozinha que acorda a todos, inclusive o ´bem´humorado Ikki. Era 8 da manhã.

Puta que pariu, Seiya, você não tem noção de nada mesmo, viu? Vai acordar cedo e fazer barulho assim na casa do cara..

Ikki, deixa pra làvolta a dormir que a gente arruma isso... – Shiryu tenta contornar a situação.

Desculpa Ikki, não foi de propósito.. eu tava procurando remédio pra dor de cabeça, só isso! – Seiya se explica.

Ah, já tô irritado mesmo... tem café pronto?

Tem, Ikki.. na garrafa térmica. – Seiya responde.

Hyoga está na escada, sentado e tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Está tão aéreo que não pergunta de Shun. O sono ainda era tanto que ele cochila na escada e acorda com o barulho da porta. Shun estava chegando àquela hora.

Me diz que você passou a noite no jardim de novo e eu mando cimentar essa porra!

Não Ikki, eu não fiquei no jardim.. Tô chegando da casa da Cassandra. – Hyoga só abre o olho esquerdo e levanta a sombracelha. "Não acredito..."

Não.. você passou a noite na casa dessa garota? Vocês transaram? – Ikki pergunta, assustado.

Sim... até agora cedo...

NÃO ! – todos olham para Shun, que nem ficou vermelho. Se fosse antigamente...

Você não ta me zoando, ta? – Ikki pergunta, só pra garantir.

Não... quer detalhes? Ela chupa, faz de tudo.. satisfeito...? Ah, ela tem uma tatuagem de flor perto da virilha...

Ikki está boquiaberto, assim como os outros. Hyoga pensa em subir e tomar um vidro de cianureto. "É um pesadelo, só pode ser!". Ninguém, exceto Shun, nota que Hyoga já não está mais lá. Ikki pede que Shun conte mais detalhes e ele se recusa, diz que vai tomar um banho e dormir, afinal ele merecia. Shiryu avisa que vai viajar em questão de horas e que assim que Shun saísse do banho, eles conversariam. Shun sobe as escadas e escuta o som alto do quarto de Hyoga. "Me desculpe, amor...". Hyoga trancou a porta do quarto para não ser incomodado, fechou a porta que dava para a varanda e deixou o quarto extremamente escuro.

Shun entra em seu quarto, tira a roupa e entra no banheiro. Embaixo do chuveiro, ele chora, e senta-se no chão, deixando a água cair e lavar seu corpo. "Acho que desta vez eu exagerei... mas sei que ele entenderá... pelo menos eu espero." Algum tempo depois, Shun sai do chuveiro, veste a calça do pijama e procura por Shiryu, que está em seu quarto.

Shi?

Oi Shun, entra aí e fecha a porta. – Shiryu terminava de arrumar sua mala. – Noite boa você teve, hein?

É... mas eu não quero pensar muito... – Shun abaixa a cabeça.

Eu sei sobre você e o Hyoga... ele me contou... – Shun ergue a cabeça, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Não vou contar pra ninguém, eu prometi a ele...

Shiryu, eu não transei com essa garota... e nem poderia...

Por causa do Hyoga?

Também. Então Shun conta a verdade a Shiryu, que realmente pensa que Shun nunca poderia trair Hyoga, Shun sempre pensa em ajudar os outros.

Mas como você tem certeza que ele vai acreditar?

Não sei, Shiryu... Acho que, se ele me amar, ele vai acreditar.

Eles conversam mais um pouco, até que resolvem descer pra tomar café. Hyoga não quer saber de nada.

#3

A hora passa e Shiryu já vai para o aeroporto, mas antes, bate na porta de Hyoga. Não há mais som alto no quarto e ele não responde nada.

Sou eu, Shiryu, estou indo já

Espera aí... – Hyoga se levanta e abre a porta – Entra amigo...

Não, o táxi está me esperando... Olha, fica com Deus, e, por favor, eu quero que você faça um favor pra mim... é muito importante.

Claro Shiryu.

À noite, eu vou receber uma ligação, mas eu preciso que você, mais tarde leia essa carta e resuma ela pra mim. Quando a pessoa me ligar, você é o responsável por transmitir essa mensagem... Faça isso por mim, é muito importante, Hyoga. É questão de vida isso! Shiryu frisa a importância da carta.

Não, Shi, se é tão importante assim, eu faço... – Hyoga pega a carta e olha. – Mande um beijo pra Shun Rei e diga pra ela também vir nos visitar!

Claro, ela virá sim! – Shiryu abraça o amigo.

Faça boa viagem! Do svidania, amigo!

Do svidania! Se cuida!

Shiryu acena para Hyoga enquanto desce as escadas. "Deve ser algo realmente importante", Hyoga pensa. Ele fecha a porta do quarto e coloca a carta ao seu lado, deita na cama e liga o som de novo. Logo, pega no sono.

Ele acorda assustado achando que Shiryu já recebera tal ligação e, quando desce, vê um bilhete de Ikki dizendo que havia viajado e chegaria dali 2 dias e Seiya resolveu visitar sua irmã em Esparta – ela estava trabalhando lá e convidara Seiya pra passar uns dias com ela. Hyoga pensa em arrumar suas coisas e ir para a Sibéria, precisava de um tempo por làmas se lembrou do pedido de Shiryu. Percebeu que estava sozinho em casa, pois achou que Shun tivesse saído também. Hyoga sobe para tomar um banho e logo após iria ler o conteúdo da carta de Shiryu. Mas antes, o telefone tocou e, quando ele foi atender, viu que era uma ligação para o Shun, que já havia atendido o telefone. Era a tal Cassandra.

Shun?

Eu mesmo.. tudo bem? – Shun mudara a voz, estava mais serena. Hyoga só escutava, enquanto abria o envelope. Decidiu que escutaria a conversa, mas não se intrometeria. Precisava saber se Shun realmente o amava.

Eu liguei pra agradecer pela noite...

Ah, que isso...

Não, sério... – ela começa a chorar – eu encontrei um amigo em você!

"Transam a noite toda, ela chora e são amigos agora? Ela deve estar assada, isso sim!", pensa Hyoga, cheio de ódio.

Não chore... você conseguiu falar com ela sobre o que você estava sentindo?

Não... eu decidi não falar.. mantive a nossa história! – ela riu

Eu também... aqui eles estão achando que eu transei com você..

Até o garoto que você me falou?

Provavelmente – Shun suspira – mas eu não sei, talvez tenha sido melhor assim...

Hahaha, elas todas querem dormir com você agora!

Digo o mesmo do Ikki e provavelmente do Miro.

Por quê?

Eu disse que você fez de tudo pra mim! – Shun riu e Cassandra também. Hyoga estava tentando entender, ele não sabia em quem acreditar...

Tudo? Porra Shun, agora eles vão cair matando!

Não vão... mas acho que você deve esperar pelo amor... sei que ela está por aí...

Eu também... Acho que a Alice não era meu amor de verdade, acho que era só uma atração mesmo...

A conversa continua, Hyoga continua a escutar. Quando eles desligam, ele ainda não crê, e agora que ele precisava de um banho mesmo!

Ele demora, analisa os fatos e percebe que Shun faria isso por um amigo – e não seria a 1a vez! – e que ele não via motivos para duvidar da palavra dele. Hyoga fica por mais um tempo no quarto e lê a carta de Shiryu, que dizia sobre a conversa com Shun que Shiryu tivera naquela manhã.

Hyoga olha no relógio e vê que é 8 da noite – "É a hora do tudo ou nada!" – ele se levanta da cama e segue para o quarto de Shun.

Hyoga abre com o máximo de cuidado a porta do quarto de Shun. Para sua supresa, ele estava sentado na cama, e o quarto estava escuro, mas Hyoga pôde ver Shun se tocando. Ele parou e observou; criou coragem e se aproximou de Shun, tocando o ombro nu do amante.

Deixa eu te ajudar...

O que você ta fazendo aqui?

Eu queria te ver... – Hyoga beija o ombro de Shun e segue em direção ao seu pescoço – eu queria muito te ver, só não esperava ver você assim... – Hyoga se posiciona atrás de Shun.

Não? – Shun amansou sua voz, inclinando sua cabeça para que Hyoga continuasse a beijar seu pescoço.

Não... – Hyoga suspira ao pé do ouvido de Shun, que se arrepia por inteiro. As mãos de Hyoga começam a deslizar pelo corpo de Shun, assim como sua língua pelo pescoço do garoto de cabelos esverdeados. Hyoga, com suas mãos, tateia o corpo de Shun, parecendo saber como tocá-lo e dar imenso prazer a ele. As pontas dos dedos passam pelo peito de Shun como uma pena, acariciando levemente a pele rosada e descendo em direção à barriga. Com a mão livre, Hyoga desenha o contorno do rosto de Shun, que segura sua mão e passa um dos dedos pelos seus lábios – ele então começa a chupá-lo, o que faz Hyoga estremecer. Shun dava uma idéia ao russo do que faria quando não fosse o dedo que estivesse em sua boca.

Finalmente Shun se vira e beija Hyoga. Era o mesmo beijo do sonho de Hyoga: voluptoso, quente, lascivo... Ao mesmo tempo que o beija, Hyoga acaricia o membro de Shun, que tateia o corpo do loiro, acariciando seu peito e belisca seus mamilos. "Isso é bom..." Hyoga diz, sem desgrudar seus lábios dos de Shun.

Shun começa a beijar o pescoço de Hyoga, que em parte mostra-se surpreso com a mudança de Shun – ele se guiava pelo corpo de Hyoga, sabia o que fazer e como fazer. Desce, beijando os mamilos rosados de Hyoga e, quando Shun os mordisca levemente, Hyoga geme e Shun sorri.

Com quem você aprendeu isso? – Hyoga ri

Com você – Shun olha nos olhos dele e volta a beijá-lo.

Então, Shun se posiciona na frente de Hyoga, que continua sentado na cama, esperando ansioso pelo próximo movimento – e que ele seja tão bom quanto o que Shun demonstrou em seu dedo. Shun puxa a bermuda de Hyoga – seu membro está tão ereto que estava quase saindo da bermuda! – Shun então olha inocentemente para Hyoga e começa a lambê-lo – Hyoga sente tanto prazer que mal consegue deixar os olhos abertos. Com a mão, Shun continua os movimentos e beija as coxas de Hyoga. "Não me faça sofrer..." "É a minha vez de te tentar..." e assim o fez: quando pressentia que Hyoga iria gozar, ele parava tudo e recomeçava novamente. Cada vez mais os gemidos de Hyoga se tornavam intensos e, desta vez, ele segurou o cabelo de Shun e movimentava o quadril, indicando que Shun não parasse...

Por favor, Shun, não pare agora... – Hyoga implorava a Shun. Sua respiração tornara-se mais ofegante.

Shun queria fazê-lo sofrer mais um pouco, mas acabou cedendo. O orgasmo de Hyoga fora acompanhado por um gemido nada abafado por parte do russo. Shun limpou a boca e continuou a beijar as coxas de Hyoga. Nessa hora, ele se sentiu um pouco envergonhado por não saber se Hyoga o beijaria.

Você está com vergonha, meu safadinho? – Hyoga sorri maliciosamente. – Vem cá me beijar, vai...

Depois desse pedido, Shun olha para cima e, saborosa e pausadamente, vai beijando a pele de Hyoga, que se delicia. Ele pega o queixo de Shun e começa a beijá-lo, depois beija a boquinha gostosa, e passa a língua pelo contorno da boca de Shun.

Sabia que essa sua boca é muito gostosa? – Hyoga pergunta a Shun, mas não o deixa responder, voltando a beijá-lo. Hyoga volta a beijar o pescoço de Shun, que aproveita o momento e senta-se entre as pernas de Hyoga. "Dessa vez vai ser no meu ritmo", Shun suspira no ouvido de Hyoga.

No começo, Shun achou que não conseguiria, que a dor seria imensa. Hyoga continua beijando o pescoço de Shun, tentando relaxá-lo. "Se você não tiver certeza, não faremos nada." "Não... eu quero...". Hyoga então pára de beijá-lo e olha no fundo dos olhos de Shun. Sentindo a vontade do amante, Hyoga coloca seu sexo na entrada de Shun, que lentamente desce e sente Hyoga penetrando.

Shun tem uma expressão de dor e prazer, já Hyoga mostra-se preocupado e ao mesmo tempo excitado. Com uma das mãos, Hyoga segurava a cintura de Shun e com a outra segurava firmemente a mão dele. Shun respirou fundo e olhou nos olhos de Hyoga, talvez de uma maneira que nunca o tenha olhado antes, pois Hyoga sentiu-se intimidado pelos olhos verdes e muito expressivos de Shun; e beijou- o . Enquanto o beijava, começou a rebolar por cima de Hyoga, que gemeu, pois nunca pensara em ter Shun daquela maneira – ele transbordava luxúria e sensualidade. Hyoga começa a acariciar o membro de Shun, que mesmo com o movimento do vai e vem era acariciado pela barriga de Hyoga.

Com sua mão é mais gostoso...

É? – Hyoga volta a beijá-lo... Você desse jeito também é mais gostoso... – Hyoga começa a acompanhar os movimentos de Shun com seu quadril... o clímax estava chegando.

A respiração de Shun está cada vez mais ofegante – o que excita Hyoga – e o choque dos dois quadris produz em Shun uma sensação de êxtase pleno. Ele então, como num ato final, olha cheio de desejo para Hyoga , se contraindo todo e soltando um gemido que indicava seu orgasmo. Hyoga continuou a mexer seu quadril e por ver seu amor daquela maneira, com um olhar tão satisfeito, gozou mais forte do que poderia pensar. O líquido escorria pelas pernas de Shun, que ainda continuava naquela posição, somente admirando a expressão de prazer extremo de Hyoga.

Shun abraça Hyoga, que o coloca deitado na cama, vindo por cima dele.

Vai querer recomeçar?

Hyoga não responde. Por cima de Shun, ele o olha e somente o beija.

O que você vai aprontar, Alexei...?

Hyoga começa a beijá-lo, a explorá-lo.

Eu tenho que me desculpar com você...

Como você vai fazer isso?

Da minha maneira...

Hyoga não era um bom cantor, porém lembrou-se dos versos de uma música que expressava o que ele estava sentindo àquela hora...

_It still feels like our first night together_

**Ainda parece a nossa primeira noite juntos**

_Feels like the first kiss and it's getting better, baby_

**Parece nosso primeiro beijo e só está ficando melhor, amor**

_No one can better this_

**Ninguém pode melhorar isso**

_You're still holding on, you're still the one_

**Ainda me espera, você é o único**

_The first time our eyes met, same feeling I get_

**A primeira vez que nossos olhos se encontraram, ainda mantenho os mesmos sentimentos**

_Only it feels much stronger, I wanna love you longer_

**Mas agora estão mais fortes, quero te amar por mais tempo**

_You still turn the fire on_

**Você ainda acende meu fogo**

Enquanto dizia, ele beijava a pele suada de Shun. Primeiro o rosto: cada cantinho, cada pedacinho do rosto delicado. A cada beijo, uma frase era dita.

_So if you're feeling lonely, don't_

**Então, se está se sentindo só, não o faça**

_You're the only one I ever want_

**Você é o único que sempre quis**

_I only wanna make it go_

**Só quero fazer isso durar**

_So if I love you a little more than I should.._

**Então se eute amar um pouquinho mais do que deveria…**

Shun sorria de tal maneira que denunciava toda a satisfação que ele sentia. Hyoga olhava a expressão de felicidade de Shun, e também acabava por sorrir...

_Please forgive me, I know not what I do_

**Por favor me perdôe, não sei o que fazer**

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

**Por favor me perdôe, não posso parar de te amar**

_Don't deny me this pain I'm going through_

**Não me negue, essa dor que estou sentindo**

_Please forgive me, if I need you like I do_

**Por favor me perdôe, se precisar de você como preciso**

_Please believe me, for what I say is true_

**Por favor acredite em mim, pela verdade que digo**

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

**Por favor me perdôe, não posso parar de te amar**

Nessa hora, Hyoga olhou nos fundos dos olhos de Shun – "Se eu tinha algum tipo de dúvida...". Com os olhos e tão somente com eles, Hyoga sorriu...

_Still feels like our best time together_

**Ainda parece que são os nossos melhores tempos juntos **

_Feels like the first touch, we're still getting closer, baby_

**Parece o primeiro toque, estamos ficando mais próximos, amor**

_Can't get close enough_

**Não consigo chegar pero o bastante**

_You're still holding on, you're still number one_

**Ainda me espera, ainda é o único**

Shun se segurava para não chorar. Hyoga já não. Ele se soltou – e não precisa explicar ou ter explicações de mais nada naquele momento.

_I remember the smell of your skin, I remember everything_

Me lembro do cheiro da sua pele, eu me lembro de tudo 

_I remember all your moves, I remember you, yeah!_

Me lembro de todos seus movimentos, me lembro de você, sim! I remember the nights, you know I still do Me lembro das noites, você sabe que sim… 

_So if you're feeling lonely, don't_

Então, se você se sente só, não o faça 

_You're the only one I ever want_

**Você é o único que sempre quis**

_I only wanna make it go_

**Só quero fazer isso durar**

_So if I love you a little more than I should..._

Então se eu te amar um pouquinho mais do que eu deveria… 

_Please forgive me, I know not what I do_

**Por favor me perdôe, não sei o que fazer**

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

**Por favor me perdôe, não posso parar de te amar**

_Don't deny me this pain I'm going through_

**Não me negue, essa dor que estou sentindo**

_Please forgive me, if I need you like I do_

**Por favor me perdôe, se precisar de você como preciso**

_Please believe me, for what I say is true_

**Por favor acredite em mim, pela verdade que digo**

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

**Por favor me perdôe, não posso parar de te amar**

O mundo poderia para ali. Nada, nenhuma mudança seria feita – por nenhum dos dois. Nenhuma atitude, nenhuma palavra não dita ou dita... tudo estava perfeito.

"Ya lubly tebia, Shun."

Hyoga sentou-se de frente para Shun. Diante do corpo nu, apenas a Cruz do Norte estava presente. Ele a tirou – para espanto de Shun, fora a primeira vez que haviam transado e a Cruz permanecera no peito de Hyoga – e entregou nas mãos de Shun. Enquanto ele a segurava, Hyoga contou o por quê da sua viagem repentina à Sibéria, que ele precisava muito contar pra sua mãe sobre os dois.

Os olhos de Shun se encheram de lágrimas e ele chorou. Chorou mais ainda quando Hyoga disse que tinha certeza que Natassia aprovaria Shun no primeiro instante.

Shun beijou a Cruz do Norte e, agradeceu a Natassia em russo "Spasiboo, Natassia." Hyoga sorriu e beijou a Cruz logo em seguida.

Com o cair da madrugada, o sono também chegou. Dormiram juntos, Shun deitado no peito de Hyoga que acariciava a cabeça do amante, até dormirem, profundamente...

A manhã quente fora anunciada com o primeiro raio de sol às 6 da manhã. Quente, iluminado e forte, assim como a noite e o amor dos dois amantes. Não se preocuparam se alguém poderia chegar ou não, somente se curtiam. Shun foi o primeiro a acordar, mas resolveu não se mexer para não acordar Hyoga.

Quando ele acordou, os beijos e toques recomeçaram – nada tão lascivo quanto a noite passada, mas a chama não se apagaria tão cedo. Ficaram juntos até sentirem que precisavam realmente comer. Tomaram um banho juntos – a água purificava os corpos, trazendo a inocência deles de volta: eram apenas dois garotos embaixo da água, tão e somente isso. Eram sorrisos e gestos de amor, apenas. Decidiram ir ao Santuário, mas antes, Shun decide explicar sua mudança dos últimos meses.

Não queria ser submisso pra sempre... não em relação à nós, mas em relação ao mundo. Apesar de que as pessoas devem me aceitar como eu sou, mas eu senti que precisava mudar...

Sendo do jeito que você é, pra mim, já basta. Mas eu entendo o que você quer dizer. – e pegou na mão de Shun. – Conte comigo... sempre...

A promessa de levá-lo a Sibéria fora cumprida – apesar do frio, o corpo quente de Hyoga o aqueceu durante a estadia na Terra do Gelo.

O comportamento dos dois sempre gerou desconfiança, mas eles não estavam nem aí – até mesmo Ikki não ligava mais para os comentários de algumas pessoas "Se eles se gostarem, quero que sejam felizes."

E foi assim que as coisas seguiram: o amor amadureceu e as pessoas também. Aceitaram essa forma de amor, porque, acima de tudo, era amor. Talvez estranho para uns, mas não deixava de ser um sentimento bom. Bem, Shun e Hyoga que o digam:

Eu te amo, Shun...

Eu também te amo, Alexei...

Fim...

nyaaaa

o q acharam?

Essa foi a minha 1a fiction um pouco mais séria, não liguem….

Espero q tenham gostado…

Reviews plz!

Kissus, LadyCygnus


End file.
